The Price of Failure
by Lynn Osburn
Summary: HP and the Half Blood Prince Spoilers ahead Draco has failed the Dark Lord in his mission. Will Voldemort give him another chance? My first ever Potter fics. be gentle. RR


"You have failed me Draco…"

"Master…please…" Draco tried hard to control his shivers. It was nearly three in the morning in a old shack in Little Hangleton. The Dark mark burned deep into the pale boys arm as he stood before the most terrifying wizard of all time. One thing saved his skin right now. They did not have long before the Order of the Phoenix arrived. Surely Dumbledore, before he had died, had mentioned the Dark Lord's Muggle hiding place to one of them. Even if he hadn't it was still too much of a risk to remain here for long.

"You would call me your master Draco? How can you dare?" Voldemorts voice never rose above a light, almost curious whisper. He did not yell until he was excited, but when he was angry, he spoke softly as the wind against the waters edge. "To pledge your allegiance to me…to call yourself my slave…to wear my mark on your arm…"

"Lord please…let me explain myself." He was proud of himself. He was beginning to speak like his father, betraying no preference through pitch or level. He tried to stay even and calm. Draco was not dead yet. He might be able to remain so longer than he had hoped.

Too late, the non existent lips of Voldemort moved in a firm, unrelenting word. "_Crucio_."

Draco Malfoy heard his mother stifle a sob in the back of the room. Her blond head fuzzed in his vision as the pain soared through his body. He did not raise his wand to battle it off. That would be tantamount to suicide right now. If he withstood his punishment, accepted it, he could convince his Dark lord of his undying allegiance. He tried to grit his teeth as his face strained, the lines of his aristocratic features marring. It took time, but he screamed. Screamed as the echo was lost in the room around him.

No one would help him. He knew that. They did not help each other these Death Eaters. They served only Lord Voldemort. They had watched others be tortured to death and worse. His aunt Bellatrix, he knew, was holding her sister back to keep her from any attempt to throw herself in front of the Unforgivable Curse.

Suddenly it stopped, and Draco tried to focus on the floor slats creaking under him. His flesh felt pulled and torn in every direction. It was impossible to tell anyone who had not experienced this kind of all consuming pain what it was like. Draco panted and knew he was crying. He tried to will the tears away before he dared to raise his head.

"You failed Draco. It was only by the foresight of Bellatrix and Narcissa, and the dedication of Severus that the mission was completed." The Dark wizard circled his youngest servant as his cape coiled around him. He bore down on Draco as a Dementor on it's prey. Draco knew how a mouse felt when confronted by a cobra.

"Tell me why I should not kill you Draco."

Was he being given the opportunity to speak? Or was the Dark Lord just toying with him. He couldn't tell. The risk was equal no matter what. "I…I can think of no reason master. I…I have failed you…" He kept the words in his mind. His mother, back when all this had began, had told him the only thing left to do if he failed. Prostrate himself and beg for mercy. No, not beg. Voldemort had no respect for the spineless cowardice of a pleading man. He killed them with absolutely no passion, seeing the waste of their words.

Draco had to tread lightly.

"Can you think of nothing master?" Draco spoke softly, his muscles still aching from the curse. "No use I might be to you?" He wouldn't stand, not until given permission, so Draco kneeled as he was watched from those entrancing scarlet eyes. "I will do anything for you my master…anything you demand of me."

"I did demand of you Malfoy." Lord Voldemort answered quickly and the low hiss of his snake Nagini drew closer and closer to the blond head. Was he going to be eaten? Would he be fed to the deadly she viper? The thought of being digested inside a snake's belly was not a pleasant one. "I gave you a simple task to redeem your families name in my eyes and prove your worth as a man in my army. And you could not accomplish it."

Draco felt himself being drawn up. Lord Voldemort never touched his supporters, but a wizard did not have to use physical means to get the reaction he wanted. Draco was forced to stare into the malevolence of his master's face none the less. "But it was accomplished Lord. Snape did it for you…"

"On the assumption that it would save you from my wrath. How ungracious you are Draco. Your mother, your aunt, and your teacher all willingly risked my anger in order to save you from me and now you attempt to turn my attentions on them to save your self." The Dark Lord _tsked_ under his breath. "Such selfishness."

Draco knew he was being mocked. He absolutely despised being mocked by anyone. It was only fear that kept a civil tongue in his head. "Forgive me my master." He could not bow while Voldemort had him bound, but he could convey it with his eyes. "Please…set me another task…I swear it will be accomplished."

"What possible use could I have for you any more?"

"My Lord…" The voice that finally chose to spoke was smooth and male. It carried a definite note of placating a temper.

"Severus…you wish to defend the boy? I know he was your favorite student…"

"Yes my Lord, but that is not the reason I ask." Severus Snape, stood forward, cloaked in black with only the hook of his nose visible. "Draco may still be able to fulfill a role to you my Lord. If he truly wishes to redeem himself…"

Draco fell to the ground, breathing hard and barely daring to hope. What was Snape up to?

The Dark Lords eyes fell on Snape and he pulled back his lips from his teeth. "Go on…"


End file.
